Abdel Adrian
Note: Abdel Adrian is Gorion's Ward in the novelization of the ''Baldur's Gate series and is not necessarily canonical, but is not non-canon either. His history does not exactly line up with what occurs in the games.'' Abdel Adrian is a Netherese human Bhaalspawn, known to be remarkably attractive to women. He measures seven feet tall and has jet black hair. He typically wears chain mail armor and wields broadsword. He is a brash individual, prone to rush into combat rather than strategize beforehand. Particularly after becoming aware of his heritage, Abdel struggled internally with following the teachings of his youth versus following his baser instincts and his love of violence. Abdel also displayed several powerful abilities due to his divine heritage, including extraordinary regenerative capabilities and incredible physical strength and combat prowess. As his powers grew, he eventually became completely invulnerable to ordinary weapons. History Abdel was raised by his foster father Gorion at Candlekeep, knowing nothing of his heritage. He was trained as a monk of Torm. As he grew alongside other orphans, he became friends with the cheerful Imoen, despite the sometimes cruel way he treated her. When he was old enough, he left Candlekeep and took up working as a mercenary. In 1386 DR, Abdel was hired out of Baldur's Gate to work on a caravan that was traveling to Candlekeep. He reunited with Gorion, who asked Abdel to travel with him to the Friendly Arms Inn. While enroute, the two were ambushed by a group of mercenaries including Kamon and Eagus. Abdel killed the mercenaries, but Gorion too suffered a fatal blow from a crossbow bolt. Abdel continued to the Friendly Arms Inn, where he was met by Jaheira and Khalid. They, and a few others, began to follow clues that ultimately allowed them to unravel the machinations of Sarevok Anchev. After Khalid's transformation into a monster and subsequent death, Jaheira and Abdel began to romance each other. Abdel slew Sarevok himself, and the group returned to Candlekeep, where Imoen greeted them with open arms. She, along with Abdel and his company, soon found themselves the captives of Jon Irenicus. Abdel, Minsc, and Yoshimo managed to escape their captivity as Shadow Thieves attacked, but Imoen and Jaheira were captured by Cowled Wizards. He recruited the help of Bodhi in rescuing them -- unaware that Bodhi was aligned with Irenicus. Eventually, Adrian defeated Irenicus and Bodhi, saving the Tree of Life as well. Finally, Abdel fought and defeat the Bhaalspawn known as The Five and prevented them from resurrectin Bhaal himself. Non-Canon Non-Canon Images abdel_monk.jpg|Abdel Adrian as a Monk by ballukas|link=http://www.shsforums.net/topic/31473-portrait-for-abdel-adrian/page__st__40 Abdel_Adrian_by_ballukas.jpg|Abdel Adrian by ballukas|link=http://ballukas.deviantart.com/art/Abdel-Adrian-121177064 Real World Abdel Adrian is the personification of the player character from the Baldur's Gate series of computer games in their novelizations. In the Baldur's Gate: Tales from the Sword Coast expansion, if the player chooses to use the pre-made party the party leader is named "Abdel" and seems to represent the character from the novels. External Links *The Forgotten Realms Wiki Category:Baldur's Gate Characters Category:Baldur's Gate Hero Category:BG Fighter Characters Category:BG Human Characters Category:Bhaalspawn Characters Category:Inhabitants of Candlekeep Category:BG Mercenary Characters Category:BG Monk Characters Category:BG Adventurer Characters Category:Heroes